No One Remembers Him
by TheDarkWolfWriter
Summary: "No one remembers him. No one remembers Alex. They told me it was just a dream, but I know he was real. I just need to figure out what happened to him." Join Pyrrha as she tells the story of Alex. Just who was Alex? You're gonna have to read to find out.


No one remembers him. No one remembers Alex. I keep going through it again and again. It all seemed like a dream, but I know it wasn't. He was real. I just need to figure out what happened to him. Let's start with going back through what happened.

It all started on normal day. The sun was shining. I'd decided to go into the Emerald forest. It wasn't that rare for me to do. I went there a lot to hunt. It was good practice. It wasn't any different than normal, at least that's what I thought when I heading down there.

I made my way through the forest. I slayed a few Grimm, but the all seemed to be missing. They weren't spread out through the forest like normally. I slayed some Ursi, found some Deathstalkers, but avoided them due to the fact that I was on my own, but strangely I never saw a single Beowolf. It seemed like they were all but gone. I couldn't figure it out. I would've asked professor Ozpin about later, if I hadn't found my answer while still in the forest.

"Ahhh!" I heard screams of pain in the distance. Without really thinking I ran off towards the sound. I kept running until I reached a clearing. In it had to be at least ten Beowolves. A few more seemed to be disappearing as they'd just been killed. I looked to see someone. He was male, dirty blonde hair. He had a katana that seemed to be coated in blood. He was bleeding, bad. He seemed to be in a lot of pain and was on one knee

He attempted to stand and face his foes. He was shaky and failed to stand up as collapsed to his knee once again. I pulled Milo in its rifle. I waited just a moment. One of the Beowolves jumped to attack the boy. On instinct a pulled the trigger and the Beowolf's head exploded. The beowolves turned their attention towards me. I transformed Milo into its sword from and stood ready.

"G-get out of here." The dirty blonde haired boy called. His breaths were short. He needed help, that much I knew.

"I'm not leaving you. Don't worry. We're both gonna make it out of this alive." I told him. He looked at me with eyes filled with uncertainty, those eyes that held that beautiful blue color. Those eyes that I could… sorry, never mind that.

I stood ready with Milo and Akouo. Three of the beowolves rushed me. I proceed to slice one and dodge the others. They kept on me, barley giving me time to move, though I had just enough time. I jumped off one of their heads using it as a spring board. I changed Milo into its rifle form and shot twice. They hit the beowolves and they died. When I landed I turned my attention to the remaining seven Beowolves.

Only there were only five now. The man looked nearly dead, but he'd managed to kill two more beowolves. He was breathing heavily. "Just run. I'm not worth it." He yelled at me.

"I'm not running. I'm going to get you help." I told him.

"Please, just get of here." He pleaded. I ignored his words. He would've died without me.

I leapt into combat, changing Milo into its sword form. I severed the head of one of the Beowolves. The other four leapt at me. I quickly slashed through two of them, blocked one with Akouo, but the forth clawed at my leg. My aura protected me more than enough. I slashed through the one that had clawed at me. The one I'd blocked with my shield tried to run. Quickly I changed Milo into its javelin form and launched it at the running beowolf. It hit it with impeccable aim.

I ran to the boy's side. I pulled out some bandages and began to wrap his wounds. "What were you doing out here by yourself?" I asked him.

"I… I don't know." He said weakly. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. He cringed in pain a bit as I wrapped the bandages.

"Sorry." I said as I finished.

"Don't apologize. It's not your…" He started. He stopped looked at me strangely for a bit. His eyes closed. I panicked for second. I quickly checked how he was, he'd just passed out. I calmed down and picked him up. I knew I had to get him back to BEACON. I needed to get him back. I started running through the woods with him in my arms. I wasn't exactly thinking about the Grimm in the forest. I was just running, my thoughts were solely on getting him back to safety.

"Pyrrha!" I heard my named called as I carried him in my arms. I tensed up and held the man tighter. My battle instincts flared and my aura kicked into gear. I was only calmed at the sight of my goofy leader and partner. "Pyrrha! There you are. Wait, who's that?"

"I have no idea. I found him in the forest. He was being attacked by Beowolves. I rescued him, but he needs help, fast." I explained to my leader.

"Got it." Jaune said. He never questioned me. He is a rather trusting guy, maybe a little too trusting at time, but if he had a good hear. He's good leader, despite what other people might think. "Well, come on! Let's get going."

I got him back to BEACON without a problem. I rushed him to the infirmary. Once I got there, the nurse didn't question who he was. I couldn't really give her an answer anyway. She had me place the boy on a bed. As she treated him I just waited in the room. Jaune had left me side at some point. I hoped he was telling the others where I am. I don't want them worrying about where I am. I also didn't want to leave the boy I'd brought here.

After a while of watching, I was beginning to get bored. It was then that I saw professor Ozpin enter the room. He walked next to me and stared at the boy. "Ms. Nikos."

"Yes Professor Ozpin?" I knew why he was here. He'd obviously found out about the boy.

"Who is this boy you've brought here? He certainly isn't one of our students." He asked me.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I brought him here, but I couldn't just leave him there."

"You've nothing to apologize for. You've saved this young man's life. It's just we don't really know anything about him. I've looked him up through the computer system, but I can't find a single bit of information on him. It's almost like he doesn't exist."

"Ugh… where am I?" We looked to the dirty blonde haired boy. He was beginning to sit up.

"Young man, you shouldn't move. You've been badly hurt." Ozpin said to the boy.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"BEACON." Ozpin simply answered.

"What's BEACON?" This was slightly surprising. Most people had heard of BEACON.

"It's an academy in the kingdom of Vale." The silver haired professor replied giving the boy a strange look.

"What's Vale? A kingdom? I'm confused." He said rubbing his head. Ozpin and myself exchanged a look.

"Tell me, what can you remember?" The professor asked.

"I woke up in some forest. I couldn't figure out how I got there. I wandered through it trying to figure out where I was. Then these creatures attacked me. I fought off as many as I could, but they just kept coming after me. I thought I was dead for sure. Then…" He pointed to me. "She came. She rescued me, despite being told to run. Thank you."

"It was no problem. You said they kept coming after you. That would explain why all of the beowolves were missing from the Emerald Forest. If what you say is true, you'd have taken down more Grimm than most people without training could." I told him.

"I don't know. It was almost instinctive. I tried to fend them off, but there were just too many." He said.

"Do you remember who you are?" Ozpin asked him.

"Um… my name's Alex. Besides that, I've got nothing." Alex… why am I the only who remembers you? I know you were real. It wasn't a dream. You were real. What happened to you?

**Well this is apparently. I'll probably continue it. It's supposed to seem as if Pyrrha's telling the story. I apologize if the characters are OOC. This will not take priority to Dark Wolf or any other stories with Seth in it. I'll still try to update it soon, but Dark Wolf comes first. Until next time. **


End file.
